The Chair
by Virgin Angel of Darkness
Summary: Anzu, Yugi, a cheeseburger and a chair. What wacky adventure could this be? Song-fic for The Call, although I may have modified the lyrics a bit muahah R&R.


A song fiction with a difference... I modified the song lyrics " so if you're familiar with the Backstreet Boys song The Call, then I'm sure you'll understand and if you're not, go download it and get to familiarization although prior knowledge of the song is not required to enjoy the fic.  
  
This is my story...  
  
_Let me tell you the story 'bout the chair that changed my destiny  
Me and my crew stayed home just to end up in misery  
Was about to go out when there it was sitting in front of me  
I said hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?_  
_I should've said no, someone's waiting for me  
But I called my boy up and said..._  
  
Anzu leaned back on her chair, the firm back support it gave her was like pure orgasmic heaven. Looking in front of her she saw it, a double deluxe mega cheeseburger. It's haunting scent teased her nostrils and she leant forward becoming one with the burger.  
  
"Hi.." Anzu started, rubbing my stomach, "I have somewhere I want you to go.." she winked as she picked up the cheeseburger, Anzu caressed it's soft buns with her hands, the warmth spreading throughout her smooth body.  
  
Anzu picked up the phone lying nearby and she began to dial...  
  
_Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again... you're dropping out... my battery is low  
Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go!_  
  
"Hi, Yugi"  
  
"Yo, Anzu, mah biznatch" Yugi replied  
  
"I just called to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm going to be late."  
  
"Oh not again!"  
  
"This time it's important, honest" I added staring at the naked glory of the cheeseburger.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Sorry Yug, my battery's fizzling, got to go."  
  
_Now the burgers gone, nothing gets won  
I can't throw it back, what's done is done  
One of Yug's friends found out that it wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside that he's not by my side  
Just because I ate that thing and died_  
  
As Anzu took a bite she could feel the cheese dribble from her chin. The tangy taste of processed meat filled her mouth, and juices covered her lips. She couldn't stop.  
  
Bite.  
  
Chew.  
  
Swallow.  
  
Anzu could feel something begin to happen, he stomach lurched outwards, her arms ballooned. The fat was cursing through her very veins. She ate another and another. Her body bulged and her clothes ripped. She could feel the arms of her chair digging in to her hips. She tried to stand.  
  
She was stuck in the chair.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
_Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you to worry  
Please don't be late, don't stop or wait and pee  
Say again... you're dropping out... my battery is low  
Just so you know, I'm going to a place nearby_  
  
The hospital!  
  
She slammed her phone against the side of the ambulance, her sides were continuing to bulge and the chair was beginning to break through the skin. She looked over at Honda; he had recently passed his ambulance degree.  
  
"Help me," she whimpered.  
  
"It'll be okay Anzu, I promise," he said, having to use both his hands just to clutch her smallest finger. "Where is my Yugi!!"  
  
_So that was the story 'bout the chair that changed my destiny  
Me and my cheese ate up just to end up in misery  
Was about to go out when there it was sitting there in front of me  
I said hi, I got a little place nearby... gotta go!_  
  
It took 18 burly orderlies to move Anzu to the surgery table; they were performing and emergency plastic surgery operation as they chair was firmly embedded in her flesh.  
  
The anaesthesiologist clutched a tranquilizer gun; they didn't have anything strong enough in the pharmacy to battle her tremendous bulk apart from that. He aimed and fired, three in quick succession.  
  
Anzu began to feel dizzy the whole ordeal flashed before her eyes, then the doors opened and the love of her life, Yugi entered.  
  
"Yuuuuuugi!" she called drowsily  
  
"Anzu I lo..." he said, but alas, she fell asleep before he could finish.  
  
_Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I won't be back, don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again... you're dropping out... my life-line is low  
Just so you know, I'm going to a place upstairs  
Gotta go!_  
  
That's a real life story about what happened to me, but I replaced my name with Anzu's and the love of my life's with Yugi's to make it suitable for ff.net. Please read and review. 


End file.
